Midorika Tsubasa
|image = Civilian= |-|Lumiere Warrior= |katakana = 緑香つばさ|romaji = |anime = Lumiere Warriors Lumiere Warriors ~Eternal Shining~|age = 15 (Lumiere Warriors) 17 (Lumiere Warriors ~Eternal Shining~)|gender = Female|hair = Reseda Green|eye = Leaf Green|blood = O-|height = 171cm|family = Midorika Sora (mother) Midorika Isao (father)|seiyuu = Mimori Suzuko|debut = Episode 01|ego = Lumiere Cyclone|power = Wind Wisdom|item = Lueur Compact Lumiere Charme|hair2 = Tea Green|eye2 = Light Green|debut2 = Episode 03|theme = Green}} '|緑香つばさ}} is one of the main characters of ''Lumiere Warriors''. An elegant and intelligent girl who is also the student council president of Mitsukawa Middle School, Tsubasa is usually very calm and gentle towards students but does often have a strict streak when telling students off for breaking rules. She is also the president of the astrology club due to her interests in space. After gaining her Lueur Compact and Lumiere Charme, she can transform into the Lumiere Warrior of the wisdom, Lumiere Cyclone who controls the power of wind. Her theme colour is green. Profile * Name: Midorika Tsubasa (緑香つばさ) * Gender: Female * Age: 15 (Lumiere Warriors), 17 (Lumiere Warriors ~Eternal Shining~) * Birthday: 18th March * Zodiac: Pisces * Blood Type: O- * Relatives: ** Midorika Sora (mother) ** Midorika Isao (father) * Lumiere Warrior Info: ** Name: Lumiere Cyclone (ルミエールサイクロン) ** Power: Wind, Wisdom ** Theme Color: Green * Seiyuu: Mimori Suzuko Appearance Personality An elegant and intelligent girl who is also the student council president of Mitsukawa Middle School, Tsubasa is usually very calm and gentle towards students but does often have a strict streak when telling students off for breaking rules. She is also the president of the astrology club due to her interests in space. Lumiere Cyclone is the Lumiere Warrior alter ego of Tsubasa who controls the power of wind while also being the Lumiere Warrior of Wisdom. In order to transform, Sakura needs her Lueur Compact and respective Lumiere Charme in addition of having to shout "Shining Lumiere Activation". Her main attack is [[Cyclone Tornado|'Cyclone Tornado']]. Transformation Attacks * - Lumiere Rosalia’s main and basic purification attack. Etymology means "green fragrance" with meaning "green", this being a clear reference to her green theme colour, and meaning "fragrance" which could be a possible reference to Lumiere Cyclone's power over wind. is a feminine Japanese name meaning "wings".https://www.behindthename.com/name/tsubasa Therefore, her name means "wings of the green fragrance". Lumiere Cyclone means "a violent, tropical storm".https://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/english/cyclone Songs Tsubasa's voice actress, Mimori Suzuko, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays; involving duets and group songs with Kubo Yurika (the voice actress of Hanami Sakura/Lumiere Rosalia), Sakura Ayane (the voice actress of Mizuki Sayo/Lumiere Luna), Muranaka Tomo (the voice actress of Ayashima Akane/Lumiere Spark), Kusuda Aina (the voice actress of Mizumi Aoi/Lumiere Marina) and Aimi (the voice actress of Hanami Momoe/Clair). Solo * [[Emerald Breeze|'Emerald Breeze']] * [[Kaze no Midorizora|'Kaze no Midorizora']] * [[Wisdom of Heart|'Wisdom of Heart']] * [[Midorikaze MESSAGE|'Midorikaze MESSAGE']] * [[Aire Aura|'Aire Aura']] Duets/Group * [[Lumiere MIRACLE|'Lumiere MIRACLE']] (with Sakura, Sayo, Akane and Aoi) Trivia References Category:Magical Girl Category:Green Magical Girls Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female